The primary objectives of this protocol are to assess the safety of SCH58500 when given as a single intratumoral dose to a patient with p53 mutant head and neck squamous cell carcinoma & also assess the biological activity of SCH58500 by confirming wild type p53 gene expression, as measured by reverse transcription and polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR) in treated tumor tissue. The secondary objective is to assess clinical evidence of antitumor efficacy.